


Двери закрываются

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Tytania
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, First Time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По дороге на Один Хильда знакомится с необычной женщиной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двери закрываются

Хильда заказала коктейль, ей надоело вино. Бармен переспросил: "Безалкогольный, сударыня?" - и она покачала головой: в первый раз она летела одна так далеко и пробовала недетские напитки. За спиной бармена тесно лепились одна к другой бутылки с причудливыми этикетками: ликеры, горькие и сладкие настойки, водки, виски, джин; и он почти наугад повернулся и выхватил одну - толстого зеленого стекла, откупорил и плеснул в высокий бокал. Хильда следила, как по-аптекарски медленно он вливал грейпфрутовый сок, размешивал, по каплям добавлял гранатовый сироп. У него были ловкие и проворные руки, а лицо усталое, желтое, как у печеночника.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Благодарю вас, - сказала Хильда и прикоснулась губами к белой соломинке.  
Кто-то подошел и заказал виски: женский голос прозвучал настойчиво и властно. Хильда скосила глаза, но увидела лишь, как мелькнули светлые пряди, и обнаженная рука легла на стойку. Бриллиантовая искорка скользнула и ослепила, как зеркальный осколок. Бармен пододвинул холодный стакан, принужденно улыбаясь, и взял чаевые: напитки входили в стоимость билета, ему редко перепадали монеты от щедрых клиентов. Но и деньги не грели ему душу, наверно, он все-таки был болен и от болезни угрюм. "Простите, здесь свободно?" - спросил все тот же женский голос, с вежливою настойчивостью, с легким акцентом. И Хильда, поняв, что спрашивают - ее, подняла голову и увидела, как в дымке, зеленые кошачьи глаза, тонкое лицо и родинку у рта.  
\- Привет, - сказала незнакомка.  
\- Привет, - ответила Хильда.  
Она умела играть в любых условиях: счастливая способность к мимикрии пробудилась в ней еще в детстве, развилась в отрочестве, укрепилась в юности. И смешно было бы возмущаться и взывать к светским приличиям сейчас, когда судьба предлагала отточить очарование на случайной собеседнице. "Привет" звучало как пароль, обещая забавное знакомство. А Хильде наскучило путешествие в одиночестве: от долгого молчания она боялась одичать. Сами боги посылали ей развлечение, стоило с благодарностью принять их дар. Незнакомка опустила полный стакан на стойку, будто закрепляла место за собою, не дожидаясь приглашения. На запотевшем стекле проступали смазанные отпечатки пальцев.  
\- Позволите составить вам компанию?  
\- Пожалуйста, - ответила Хильда, - я буду очень рада.  
\- Когда я увидела вас со спины, я подумала: "Какой хорошенький мальчик скучает один". А вы, оказывается, хорошенькая девочка.  
\- Ваша ошибка - комплимент для меня, сударыня.  
\- Я так и знала.  
Хильда легонько поклонилась, не вставая, пропустив ненужные реплики: "я польщена, я восхищена вашей проницательностью"; и ответного поклона не дождалась. Диалог прервался на секунду, надо было воздуха глотнуть или коктейля. Незнакомка разглядывала ее с любопытством, точно удивлялась про себя - как могла принять девушку за юношу? Волосы у Хильды были все-таки довольно длинны; разве что она в шутку ошиблась, почуяв, как надо поудачнее польстить. И сама она, наверное, явилась с Феззана: иначе многовато набиралось эксцентричных имперских женщин на один корабль. В ее маленьких ушах висели смешные серьги: бриллианты, как росинки, качались на золотых нитках. И Хильда проговорила, смутно припомнив подходящую к случаю фразу:  
\- У вас очаровательные серьги, сударыня, я таких никогда не видела.  
\- О, я сама их придумала. Знаете что, оставьте эту "сударыню", давайте сделаем вид, будто мы знакомы давным-давно, и побеседуем попросту. Забудем фамилии, - и странная, хищная улыбка промелькнула вдруг на красивом лице, - забудем титулы. Вы мне понравились, и я хочу с вами поговорить. Меня зовут Теодора.  
\- Рада с вами познакомиться. Меня зовут Хильда.  
"Синдромом попутчика" болели почти все пассажиры. Нигде не сходились так легко и не расставались так беспечально, как на длинных космических рейсах: за несколько дней складывались и рассыпались дружбы, нежные платонические романы расцветали, как оранжерейные орхидеи. Корабль был похож на маленький курортный городок со своими знаменитостями, скандалами, высоким сезоном. Теперь наступила тишина, от былого общества осталась едва ли треть: немногие нынче стремились в столицу. Всю дорогу на Хильду посматривали косо и не набивались в знакомые: лишь эта женщина Теодора первой решила преодолеть невидимую черту - оттого ли, что и сама казалась белою вороной рядом с дамами в платьях с корсажами и шлейфами. Ее легкая юбка едва прикрывала колени, каблуки стучали звонко, пикантная родинка круглилась под накрашенными губами. Она была неприлична - и неприличную собеседницу нашла себе подстать, на высокий стул забралась проворно и скрестила ноги в черных чулках.  
\- Далеко ли вы летите? - спросила она и поднесла стакан к губам.  
Звякнули льдинки. Теодора пила виски спокойно, неторопливо, привыкнув к крепким мужским напиткам, и Хильда вдруг ощутила себя юнцом (именно мальчиком, не девочкой), впервые очутившимся в баре рядом с взрослыми. В ее коктейле капля вермута растворялась в соке: легче было лопнуть, чем опьянеть. Белая соломинка чуть слышно билась о стенки бокала, как будто где-то далеко-далеко стучал метроном. Зал опустел; они одни сидели за длинною стойкой, да бармен скучал в углу, подперев голову руками. При нем можно было разговаривать свободно, как при парикмахере или враче: он не вслушивался в женскую болтовню.  
\- До конечной, я выхожу на Одине. А вы? Тоже в столицу?  
\- Нет, у меня кое-какие дела в провинции. Я выйду завтра, на Азиле.  
Они побеседовали об Азиле, маленькой портовой планетке, гостинице для путешествующих в прекрасном. По рассеянным ответам Хильда догадывалась, что Теодора, как и она сама, знает Азиль понаслышке, из справочников и путеводителей. А много ли там было информации, две-три колонки убористого текста: важный пересадочный пункт для пассажирских и транспортных рейсов, климат мягкий, дата основания имперской колонии - какое-то июля двести лет назад. И поговаривали еще тайком, не для записи, что Азиль вот-вот утратит свое значение и превратится в приют для маленьких корабликов и контрабандистов. Хотя пока он представлялся вполне респектабельным местом, и женщине без сопровождения не зазорно было ступить на его красную землю.  
\- Ну вот, завтра в девять утра я улечу, а вы отправитесь дальше. Надеюсь, вы не опоздаете в столицу.  
\- Пока что корабли ходят точно по расписанию, я не должна опоздать. И у меня есть несколько дней в запасе, я все рассчитала.  
\- Что-то срочное?  
\- Чем скорее я покончу с этой проблемой, тем лучше. Когда речь идет о семейном благополучии, лучше не откладывать решение на потом.  
\- Вы рассуждаете совершенно верно. Поверьте мне, я знаю толк в улаживании семейных дел, стоит только зазеваться, и останешься ни с чем. Решаете наследственные вопросы?  
\- Можно сказать и так, - уклончиво ответила Хильда.  
\- И вам, конечно, придется обратиться к кому-нибудь за поддержкой... к кому-нибудь, у кого есть власть?  
\- Вероятно, да.  
\- Что ж, желаю вам удачи, - проговорила Теодора и провела пальцем по стакану, снизу вверх протянула длинную линию и точкой увенчала. - Когда-то мне тоже пришлось просить о помощи... по одному наследственному вопросу, и это было так унизительно. Ах, нет ничего хуже, чем надеяться на чужое милосердие, поверьте мне.  
\- Я надеюсь не на милосердие, а на хорошую сделку. Ведь я могу предложить кое-что взамен.  
\- Как и все женщины.  
\- Простите? - сказала Хильда.  
Бокал опустел. Теодора улыбнулась и легонько ударила пальцами по ее запястью, уколола розовыми ноготками, точно пыталась пофлиртовать с Хильдой, заглаживая неловкость. "Вы не женщина, вы мальчик", - вот что, наверно, означал этот жест. Бармен взглянул на них и отвернулся: они больше ничего не заказывали, а он устал и не желал любезничать попусту. Женщин он не держал за стоящих клиентов, даже если они носили брюки, даже если они пили наравне с мужчинами, как пила Теодора.  
\- Полно, я пошутила. Вы не проводите меня до моей каюты? Боюсь, я выпила лишнего, виски всегда ударяет мне в ноги.  
\- Ничего страшного, я с удовольствием вас провожу.  
\- Здесь недалеко, у меня одна из восточных кают.  
\- Какое совпадение, у меня тоже.  
Теодора с силой опиралась на ее руку и шла медленно, только что не покачиваясь на ходу. Но игра была грубовата: Хильда видела, что она притворяется, имитирует опьянение и слабость. В типовой каюте первого класса пахло хвоей: каждый пассажир выбирал освежитель воздуха по своему вкусу, разбавляя ненатуральную, химическую чистоту. И Хильда невольно оглянулась, будто искала срезанную сосновую ветку, зеленую лапу в кувшине. В полумраке взгляд выхватил два аккуратных чемодана - значит, Теодора была не из тех, кто собирается в последний момент, сбиваясь с ног, разбрасывая помады и перчатки. Только сложенный зонтик лежал на столике, как излишняя предосторожность: на Азиле уже прошли зимние дожди. И шторы были опущены, не всем, как Хильде, нравилось рассматривать черные пространства за окном.  
\- Это дверь в ванную, не перепутайте. Спальня - вон там.  
\- Я знаю, у меня точно такая же каюта.  
\- Правда? Как скучно, я думала, они все разные.  
Но при свете стали видны мелкие отличия: зеркало в круглой раме, дверные ручки-кольца, темно-синее покрывало, а не зеленое, как на кровати у Хильды. Задернутые шторы и в спальне спускались складками до пола, скрывая широкое, трехстворчатое окно - "венецианским" его называли по старинке. Отражение мелькнуло в зеркале, Хильда едва заметила себя саму, едва узнала свой серый силуэт. Теодора мягко сжала ее локоть и вдруг стала меньше ростом, на ходу скинула туфли и пошла по ковру в одних чулках.  
\- Помогите мне лечь, пожалуйста. Кажется, у меня кружится голова.  
\- Может быть, позвать врача?  
\- Не стоит, я просто опьянела, вот и все.  
Выходит, виски ударяло ей то в ноги, то в голову: одно из утверждений исключало другое, и скорее всего, она была трезва и лгала просто так, для блеска глаз. Но что за дело было Хильде до этого кокетства? Отбросив покрывало, она уложила Теодору, подушку подсунула ей под голову, и сама на край кровати села на минутку: выразить участие и распрощаться навсегда, утром они бы уже не увиделись. Маленькое предчувствие смутило ее, но не предостерегло; коротенькая пауза и перехваченный взгляд невовремя подстегнули воображение. Она задумалась и не успела защититься: Теодора поймала ее за руку и дернула к себе. И Хильда, потеряв равновесие, упала в ее объятия, как пастушка в объятия студента - в старых стихах и на старых картинах все уж было проговорено и повторено тысячу раз. Современные люди не внесли ничего нового в теорию любви и соблазна. Смешанный запах духов, пудры, виски шел от кожи Теодоры, светлые волосы пропитались статическим электричеством. Хильду стукнуло током, и она взбрыкнула, глотая смех: в голове одна мысль билась - не "Спасите-помогите", и не "Как вы смеете, я порядочная девушка!", а - "Фи, в сапогах - на чистую постель?". Все-таки вермут подействовал, как надо, и притуманил ясный рассудок. А Теодора быстро-быстро расстегнула на Хильде сюртучок (уж не беглой ли горничной была она на самом деле? так ловко справлялись с тугими пуговицами ее пальцы - и, может быть, с хозяйским сейфом?), ладонь прижала к груди и усмехнулась:  
\- И даже не носите белья? Смело, смело. Впрочем, с такой маленькой грудью можно себе позволить.  
\- Вы это и хотели проверить? Вам стоило только задать вопрос, я бы ответила. Может быть, отпустите меня теперь?  
\- Позже, - ответила Теодора и теснее обхватила Хильду за талию, - позже, моя дорогая. Я бы хотела узнать еще кое-что.  
\- Просто спросите, и я отвечу.  
Сладковатые красные губы требовательно закрыли ей рот: в поцелуе, как в шараде, таились вопрос и ответ. Хильда расшифровала без труда: "Вы уже целовались когда-нибудь?" - и стиснула зубы, словно в кресле у дантиста, просигналила беззвучно: "Нет, еще чего!". Веселое юное упрямство удерживало ее и от легкой сдачи, и от позорного бегства. Ей хотелось досмотреть - чем все кончится и когда смутится Теодора, сообразив, что не на ту напала? О феззанских нравах ходили лихие слухи: за свободную любовь там отдавали деньги, а не жизнь и честь. И даже если Теодора не была феззанкой - не стоило сравнивать ее и с имперскими женщинами: все равно она мнилась существом неизвестно откуда, существом из четвертой державы - не с Феззана, не из Империи, не из Альянса.  
О нет, в ней чувствовалась порода, вековое дворянство заклеймило ее подвижное, нервное лицо. Для горничной в господских драгоценностях она держалась чересчур гордо: невозможно было за пару дней отрепетировать эту осанку и дочиста отмыть руки, чистившие серебро и оттиравшие каминную полку. На ее совести могло быть преступление пострашнее воровства, такие женщины на мелочи не разменивались, такие женщины подстрекали к убийствам и сами убивали, отравляли на чердаках. Как знать, звали ли ее по-настоящему Теодорой, как знать, отчего она с милой поспешностью предложила забыть фамилии и титулы, поиграть в необременительное знакомство? И не вывернула ли она карманы сюртучка, азартно целуя Хильду? Ее руки скользили по Хильдиным бедрам, словно отыскивали спрятанные деньги, прощупывали тщательно швы - не зашелестят ли зашитые купюры? Эти ласки напоминали грабеж.  
\- И что же вы делаете? - спросила Хильда с любопытством. Ей ни капельки не было страшно; женщина, с которой они и часа не проболтали, казалась безобиднее любого мужчины - даже сейчас, в этой рискованной и недвусмысленной ситуации. Она могла бы причинить Хильде боль, поранить, попытаться убить; но сухие предположения разлетались на куски, столкнувшись с реальностью: Теодора улыбалась, и в улыбке не было угрозы. А под тонким платьем Хильда чувствовала только теплое тело; коварная Теодора не прятала за чулком или на груди ни бритвы, ни ножа. Телесное очарование служило ей оружием в постельной войне на двоих.  
\- Мальчик бы догадался, что я делаю, и не задавал глупых вопросов.  
\- Но я все-таки девочка.  
\- Тем лучше для вас, - сказала Теодора.  
А потом она повернулась и на спину уложила Хильду, мягко ослабила шейный платок, пока он не превратился в петлю. Пьеса о порядочной женщине под хмельком закончилась: ее движения были отточены и ловки, как у проститутки - но проститутки особой, привыкшей не только повиноваться, но и повелевать. Юбка широко разлетелась над раздвинутыми ногами; Теодора коленями уперлась в постель, оседлав и стреножив Хильду. В этом бою не убивали, а брали в плен. И Хильда поняла, что все равно в любой момент может оттолкнуть ее и уйти: это было не изнасилование - а пародия на насилие и совращение. Слишком весело улыбалась Теодора, приближая губы к ее губам.  
\- Итак, мы едва знакомы, а вы уже предлагаете мне совершить преступление, - сказала Хильда, уворачиваясь от нового поцелуя. - А известно ли вам, что в империи однополые связи преследуются законом, и вас могут привлечь к ответственности? Если я донесу на вас, я выйду сухой из воды, потому что я буду жертвой.  
\- Но вы же не донесете. А если и донесете, что толку: завтра меня здесь уже не будет, и никто меня не отыщет. Вы только зря потратите время и нервы, и погубите свою репутацию. Жертва или не жертва, все равно - сама виновата.  
\- Но даже по нашим законам насильник виноват не меньше жертвы. Вы слишком рискуете, связываясь со мной - ради чего?  
\- Я ни капельки не рискую. Мне скучно, и я хочу скоротать время в пути - как вам такая причина?  
\- Звучит неубедительно. Вы могли бы завести роман с мужчиной, - заметила маленькая мудрая Хильда.  
\- Ах, - ответила Теодора, - если б вы знали, как я устала от мужчин!..  
\- А почему вы думаете, что я захочу провести с вами ночь?  
\- А почему бы и нет? У нас с вами будет one-night stand, одноразовое свидание. Никаких клятв, никаких обязательств, мы переспим и разбежимся. Разве это не соблазнительно, девочка Хильда?  
\- А если я откажусь?  
\- Отказывайте лучше мужчинам. От меня вам не будет никакого вреда, судите сами, - и Теодора прижала палец к губам Хильды, - вы не забеременеете - раз, вы не покроете себя позором - два, вы останетесь девственницей - три.  
Хильда перехватила ее руку за запястье и в сторону отвела: ее забавляло это противоборство, дорожное приключение в чужой каюте. Не об этом ли она и мечтала, отправляясь в первое настоящее путешествие - навстречу взрослой жизни? Сейчас она была вольна принять любое решение: никто ей не указывал и не смущал ее советами. Ночь с Теодорой, случайной знакомой, означала переход, обряд инициации в легких алкогольных парах. Все осталось бы между ними: наутро Теодора покидала корабль, они едва ли увиделись бы когда-нибудь. Зато Хильда могла в старости вспомнить о беззаботной шалости, о вызове, брошенном всем правилам хорошего тона. Ее не секс манил, а блаженное ощущение свободы: значит, и ей по силам было, как мужчине, перемигнуться с женщиной у барной стойки, под ручку отвести ее в каюту и лечь к ней в постель.  
\- Вы даже не думаете, что я могу вам отказать, потому что вы - женщина? У вас нет никаких оснований считать меня гомосексуальной.  
\- Правда? - спросила Теодора и склонилась гибко, сквозь шелк рубашки прихватила губами сосок и отпустила. Хильда разгадала ее по одной ласке: она заигрывала, как кошка, искусно раздувая пламя, она возбуждала быстро и грубо - и дыхание у нее не сбивалось, она не теряла голову. Если уж ей хотелось чего-то, она платила любую цену, а тут и цена была невысока: развлечение доставалось почти даром. Хильда сжимала бедра, не смея сунуть ладонь между сдвинутыми ногами и надавить, потереть, пусть и поверх брюк, лишь бы ослабить растущий в паху жар. Она чувствовала: еще немного, еще несколько минут разумной беседы, тесноты и близости в темноте, - и она зайдется от возбуждения под Теодорой, позабудет об осторожности и захочет секса. Ведь в девятнадцать лет и скромной девушке нелегко было отрешиться от плоти.  
\- Разумеется. Вас ввела в заблуждение моя одежда, вы подумали, что я одеваюсь так, потому что люблю женщин.  
\- Вы никого не любите, - заметила Теодора, - у вас это написано на лбу. А ваша одежда... да я подумала, что вы просто своенравная девица, вот и все. Сколько я видала женщин в брюках, которые обожали только мужчин и стелились перед ними так, как вам и не снилось. Можно даже командовать военным кораблем, носить форму, получать чин за чином, и все равно спать с каким-нибудь мальчишкой, потому что у него смазливая мордашка и в брюках кое-что погорячее и побольше свернутого чулка.  
\- Да, но у нас женщины не служат во флоте. Вы говорите об Альянсе?  
\- Допустим, об Альянсе, но какая вам разница? Я просто объясняю, почему брюки еще не делают вас лесбиянкой. Я могу даже объяснить, почему и я не лесбиянка, если вы так хотите послушать, - и снова Теодора склонилась над Хильдой и прикоснулась губами к торчащему под шелком соску. - Но лучше бы вы поскорее захотели кое-чего еще.  
\- Но если мы обе не... лесбиянки, как вы говорите, стоит ли нам заходить так далеко? Мы едва знакомы, мы не любим друг друга.  
\- Вы, имперские, придаете сексу непомерно большое значение. Смотрите проще на эти вещи, вы же умная девочка. Я вас не покупаю, и вы меня не покупаете, мы переспим по доброй воле, а в нашем мире такое нечасто бывает. По крайней мере, и мне, и вам будет приятно.  
\- Пусть мы обе женщины? - спросила Хильда, признаваясь в своем невежестве. Она утрировала чуть-чуть, она читала в романах - таких древних, что их даже цензура пропускала, - о мужчинах, любивших мужчин, и о женщинах, любивших женщин. Но авторы не вдавались в ненужные подробности, больше места уделяли чувствам, а о механике соитий упоминали мельком, в двух-трех словах. И в медицинских справочниках не объяснялось, что сделала Джеральдина, когда "рядом с девушкой легла и в свои объятия ее взяла".  
\- Ну и что с того, что мы женщины? Кто сказал, что мы не можем сами доставить друг другу удовольствие? - усмехнулась Теодора. - От мужчин никакого толка, они думают только о себе. Чем позже вы их узнаете, тем лучше для вас, поверьте мне. А со мной вам понравится.  
\- Как вы самоуверенны, Теодора.  
\- Так позвольте мне доказать, что я говорю правду. Идите ко мне.  
На электронных часах сменились цифры: второй час пополуночи завершился, начался третий. "Звезда закатилась, взошла звезда - о, Джеральдина, тот час, когда твои объятья стали тюрьмой... для прелестной леди - тот час был твой..." Удивительно работала память, подсовывая цитаты из книги, прочитанной однажды: вот и пригодилась, не напрасно ее пролистали. Хильда оторвала от подушки встрепанную голову и приподнялась, потягиваясь до хруста в костях. Женская любовь оказалась утомительною работой, истерзанное ласками тело ныло, как от верховой езды. Слабый запах духов въелся в кожу и волосы, пальцы пахли солоно, и пот пропитал простыню. После секса стоило принять душ, и об этом тоже не писали в изящной литературе: все приходилось постигать на собственном опыте. Голая Теодора лежала навзничь, раздвинув ноги, утомленная и сытая, и Хильда, преодолевая преграду - или мысль о том, что преграда должна существовать, - нагнулась и поцеловала ее. Лучшим прощанием был поцелуй, стиравший любые недомолвки и обиды; вежливый инстинкт вел Хильду и подсказывал, как надо желать спокойной ночи. Нежные слова прозвучали бы фальшиво - какофонией или дурною издевкой. Ей не хотелось оставаться до утра: она узнала, что женщины делают друг с другом, и отлично усвоила преподанный урок. Она была вполне удовлетворена. И Теодора спросила лениво, не пытаясь ее удержать:  
\- Вас убедили мои доказательства?  
\- Убедили, - отозвалась Хильда, застегивая рубашку, - и еще как, благодарю вас. Приятная трата сил.  
\- И полезная. А иногда и выгодная.  
\- Но только не для меня. В моем распоряжении есть и другие средства.  
\- Хотите поторговать умом?  
\- О да, - сказала Хильда и на плечи набросила сюртук, как гусар - венгерку, - очень хочу.  
И вновь странная улыбка искривила губы Теодоры в размазанной помаде (и без помады они были зацелованы докрасна). В светлых волосах запутались золотые нити, бриллианты потускнели, как стеклянные шарики: электрический свет высушил эти росинки. Что за историю скрывала она, белокожая женщина в черных чулках, что за удивительное путешествие совершала из пункта А в пункт Б, по причудливому маршруту? Ее путь не заканчивался на планете Азиль: может быть, она заметала следы, или убегала от погони, или бродила, коротая время, дожидаясь назначенного часа. Но и Хильда вовсе не желала вмешиваться в чужую жизнь: у нее были свои интриги и свои надежды. Что-то разделяло ее и Теодору сильнее, чем неблизкое знакомство и скорая разлука, что-то подчеркивало их несходство резче, чем разница в возрасте. Они были застрахованы от новой встречи, они имели право забыть об этой ночи, как о сновидении. И последние минуты текли сейчас, словно во сне, медленно и призрачно; и граница росла между ними, как будто они выходили не на разных планетах, а в разных вселенных.


End file.
